


"welcome to the loser's club, Team free will"

by Smokeyspice



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Asexual Mike Hanlon, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh Lives With Her Aunt, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers is His Own Warning, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Multi, Racist Henry Bowers, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, adopting 7 kids, dean winchester is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeyspice/pseuds/Smokeyspice
Summary: When Gabriel, the trickster, and Castiel get into an argument at the Bunker, Gabriel transports them to a random book world..along with Sam, Dean, and jack. They find a town called derry and find out that it's part of a horror book by novelist Stephen king. It all seems pretty average until They come across a young boy with a seemingly large injury. after they save the boy's life and take him to the hospital they immediately knew something big and bad was haunting the town. with the help of the young boys' older brother and some other kids in town, they must figure out how to kill this being.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	"welcome to the loser's club, Team free will"

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, this is my first fanfiction ever so please go easy on me! Also, Gabriel is mentioned to be younger than Cas is in derry but that is explained lmao. Also, this is based on the MOvie, Not the book, although I do recommend the book.

_**FACE CLAIMS AND AUTHOR NOTES** _

_**AN:This is Dedicated to My VERY close friend! I added two Characters in her honor!** _

_**added characters** _

_**Cadence Uris** _

_**and** _

_**Karis Denbrough!** _

_**FACE CLAIMS** _

Dean winchester

•Jensen Ackles

Young Dean Winchester 

•Dylan Everett (16 years old)

Sam Winchester

•Jared Padalecki

Young Sam Winchester

•Colin Ford (12 years old)

Castiel

•Misha Collins

Teenage Castiel

•Logan Lerman

Gabriel

•Richard speight jr

Young Gabriel

•Pre-Teen Andrew McCarthy

We did a few Minor Changes to the Adult It Cast.

Older Ben Hanscom

•Chris Pratt

Older Bill denbrough

•Sebastian stan

Older Mike Hanlon

•Aml Ameen

I Do not own any of these characters, if I did not list FC it was not changed.


End file.
